danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kakerumaiko/Special words of the wind
"Special Word of the Wind" is a special story included in the DanMachi Volume 14 limited edition booklet. Volume XIV Special Word of the Wind "Miss Ais what kind of place are the deep floors?" I was in a very good mood, but it is something I really want to know. The more I trained, the more I understood the distance between us, and more I was frustrated at the heights that I could only look up to. But I was afraid of doing nothing. Even though I knew the distance between her and I would not be reduced, I asked her anyway. "Deep? ... It's a terrible place?" The area is surrounded by blue skies. We are on top of the huge wall that surrounds Orario. Glancing at me, who was in bad shape as result of the training, Miss Ais responded. "After going there, for the first time, I found monsters ... The dungeon was terrible." "Terrible?" "Yes." Looking back now, Miss Ais at that time was a bit difficult to understand. I still wanted to respond well and was looking for the words. With empty eyes and seriousness, she said. "Even if I say it, you probably won't understand ... But as long as you go there, you'll will." "..." "Yes ... If one day in the far far future, when you are able to go there, then-" The wind was blowing at that moment. I remember the beautiful hair of that person spread like flying in the air. This is a follow up of wind memories. "- Do not let go of hope. " When I heard the word hope I tilted my head. "Hope, is it?" "Yes, it's okay to return to the surface or if you want to eat potato buns. Anything is good, you have to hold hope. I had doubts about this abstract expression, then Miss Ais explained it. "Because the monsters there and the darkness there will easily push the adventurer to despair." "..." "When you are really pushed to despair, it is neither magic nor skills that make the adventurer survive ... it is hope. It is the will that never gives up." "Will to never give up, ..." "... Finn, they told me." When she said the last sentence, she looked away a little and whispered softly. I made a bitter smile when I saw Miss Ais with a little blush on her cheeks. "I also had this feeling. It is not possible to defeat the enemy in such a state of mind ... I want to see everyone, and so on, that state of mind will become a force to cross the "chasm". " As if immersed in the memories of the past, miss Ais tilted her head to the sky above right now. It's like she was paying homage to the vast sky ,she was squinting her eyes with appreciation. Miss Ais told me that in order to cross the "chasm", it is necessary to have a "hope". She said that in the darkness that extends endlessly, only her own heart can shine. Or walking together with reliable companions. "If I team up with Bell in the deep ... I feel I can get hope from Bell." "Huh?" "Bell will come to encourage me ... and then when I will look at you in panic and you can't relieve yourself ... I will think, ah, I have to work hard." I jumped for joy in an instant and dropped my head in an instant. Looking at me like that Miss Ais raised her feet tilted her head and smiled slightly. Not intending on playing a joke, just looking at me with gentle eyes. I am very, very reluctant, but I feel very warm when I am lost. I also feel that I am simple, but I am very happy to see this smile. I want to see your smile again. Can those things become my "hope" now, Miss Ais? _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "..." I opened my eyes. After waking up from the memory of the wind wrapped in the beautiful blue sky, I am here is a blank darkness. "Mr. Cranell, are you okay?" "Yes, Miss Ryuu ... what about the monster?" "It doesn't seem to be close." In a place which cannot be called a room, a soft whisper sounds in the place where the wall is recessed. Miss Ryuu leaning both her shoulders against the wall said so, and I immediately began to think. This is the our third rest on the 37th floor. After only five minutes of sleep, a drop of nectar moisturizes the body that breathes painfully. Although his body was still heavy, the fog in his head had lifted. It's fine, you can fight. In this way, you can still move in the dark. Miss Ais, thank you very much I had a dream. I could not remember the words of that person. For me now, remembering this memory is the most important gain, it is the irreplaceable "light." Yes, don't let go of hope. Do not give up hope. Return to the Goddess. Together with everyone. Go back to the Benevolent Mistress where Miss Syr is waiting. With Miss Ryuu. Including Miss Ais's smile, I have a lot of hope. Collect them all. And turn them into a light in the darkness . "Let's go Mr. Cranell. I will be on guard. Please save your strength for the fight." I put my hand on Miss Ryuu, who was standing by my side to the left. She is supported on my shoulders, their bodies were in close contact and their breaths merged into one. The two separated the infinite darkness. At this moment, I overlapped Miss Lyu's voice with the words of Miss Ais. This person's words lead to hope. The justice of this person which never fades gives me courage. This is what Miss Ais taught me. This is what Miss Lyu showed me. The two must be the same. With Miss Ryuu ... go back. Only this hope, won't let it go. No matter what will happen, only this I will not let go. Just this, I will never let go. I engraved this oath on my chest and advanced into the deep with Miss Ryuu. Category:Blog posts Category:SS Translations